Gravity Falls: Anomaly Rising
by Most Fantastical
Summary: Post Series. A new summer barely begins before Dipper and Mabel Pines return to Gravity Falls. Their old friends need help stopping strangeness from leaking into their world through dimension gaps, and with strange abilities appearing for those involved in the battle against Bill, the anomalies are personal. And Dipper and Mabel may be the only two that can stop them altogether.
1. Chapter 1

Gravity Falls is the intellectual property of Alex Hirsch and Disney, neither of which I am affiliated with. I make no claim to the characters in this story, and this is purely for entertainment purposes. I make no monetary benefit from any projects featuring these character.

Rated for violence, some frightening scenes, very slight thematic elements. Small amounts of Wendip pairing.

* * *

Gravity Falls: Anomaly Rising

* * *

"Two clips of stun ammo left. All but one titanium-coated net broken. Three leaks and less than an eighth of fuel in the Stan O'War II." Stan never looked away from the surface of the water. "This was a good plan."

"I still don't get why you say those things when they're obviously not the case." Ford reloaded the gun.

"It's a humorous method of coping with fear in a dangerous situation. Did it a lot in Colombian prison. Doesn't translate well, if you're ever in one." Stan squinted. "Need to update my prescription."

"I can give you corrective laser eye-"

"Nope."

"It's a simple-"

"Then do it to yourself."

Ford gave him a long look, gun in hand as they stood at the side of the boat, bobbing slightly with the current. "How exactly would that work?"

"Mabel would figure out a way. Maybe mirrors or something." Ford shrugged, lined face taking on that particular expression when either of them mentioned the twins. Something tight and amused and very, very lonely. "I miss 'em too."

"Summer's coming. Maybe we can head back to Gravity Falls for their break. I know Dipper would love to see some of the specimens we've collected." The boat rocked and Ford grimaced, wavering with it. "Another kraken in as many days. This is getting very suspicious."

"The calamari ain't bad." Stan pointed. "There it is. Saw the tentacles."

"Right. It's a younger one, so I think it must have come through a portal recently. Of course they're faster as well…" he trailed off, adjusting his glasses. "I need to study a sample of this one. It's moving strangely."

Stan watched the water for the surface breaking, a slippery appendage. Once, early in the year, a wily old beast had nearly hauled Ford under the water by winding around his leg. Stan had seen it just in time and grabbed it, chopping the leg away with a swing of a broken harpoon. His heart had palpitated for an hour after.

Now he was watchful, wary. But nothing stirred now in the gray fog, the dimly dark water. The smell of salt and deep ocean in the early morning made his lungs ease. It was full and cool, and the silence thicker than it should have been. Something splashed.

Stan grabbed his brother and lunged for the deck. At the same time the boat dipped on one side and bucked upward on the other as a great weight tried to turn it. "Hot Belgian waffles!" Ford's curse was more colorful, but thirty years away from children would do that. "Shoot it Sixer!"

"Let me get a shot lined up!" Stan held his brother steady as the boat surged up and down, thick green tentacles pooled across the deck and sliding around to grip equipment and pull the ship down. "Hope it's got the same feelings toward stunners as the others!" A blue jet of light shot from the end and hit the thickest part of the tentacles. They jolted and a high screech mixed with the churning of the water as the creature convulsed, unable to release its hold. Ford barreled to the kraken and dragged the net out. "Pull it on board! We'll have the advantage if it's out of its element!" Stan didn't bother with the net, hauling at the tentacles as the slimy creature twitched.

The kraken shrieked again, and with one fumbling tentacle grabbed Ford's arm, wrenching him toward it. Stan snarled, rushing to his brother as the latter methodically tried to pry the constructing muscles away. "Stan, if it goes under-"

He was yanked off his feet, over the side, and Stan just caught his coat, Ford firing the gun again. The kraken writhed but didn't release its hold, and Ford gasped in pain as it pulled harder, dragging him and the side of the boat toward the water.

Stan snapped. That was the only way to described the kind of madness that made a man strap a pig to his back and punch a pterodactyl in the face, or beat up zombies with a bat, or let a dream demon into one's mind to take it down. He seized the tentacle holding Ford and closed his fingers into fists.

Something firm squished and the wail was high enough to make his hearing aids short out. But with the ferocity of a bear he pulled the kraken away – leaving half the tentacle wrapped around his brother's arm – and with the throw of a man lifting a small bag of garbage, threw the entire kraken away from the boat, against rocks jutting from the water ten yards out. The slimy creature struck and its legs curled into tight coils. It didn't move again, limp body sliding into the water. There was no movement.

Stan and Ford stared at the place where it had gone down. "Stan. Did you just tear off a kraken's leg and throw said Kraken into rocks hard enough to kill it on impact?"

"Yes. I believe that's what just occurred." Ford slowly unwrapped the tentacle from his arm, testing its weight.

"An estimated five hundred pound kraken. Minus…twenty, for this piece." He glanced at his brother. "That's not possible Stan."

"We're Pines Ford." Stan examined his hands and found them trembling. "Possible is a very flexible thing with us.

* * *

Chapter 1

The Best Worst First Day Of Summer

* * *

"Pink yarn. Pink. No, that's magenta. Pink is the lighter one. Little lighter, that's rose – I'm looking for a carnation pink."

Dipper looked up. "Pigs can't see that much detail in color. And if Waddles eats another ball of yarn, I am not helping you when it starts coming out the other end again."

"He learned his lesson." Mabel lay on her stomach, hands stretched out toward the pig. He nosed several balls of yarn in her pile, arranged from dark pigmentation to light. "I believe in you Waddles. You need to know your colors if we're going to have a successful fashion blog."

"Don't lie to the pig Mabel. You just don't want to have to pick one ball over another." Dipper turned the page of the magazine resting in his lap. Mabel's eyes grew wide, slightly frantic.

"They all need to be loved. But even I have a favorite shade of pink. Waddles makes it a little fairer." She clapped her hands. "Come on baby, bring me one." Waddles pricked his ears and selected one, carrying it over and setting it in her lap. "Indigo. Huh. Can I make that work?" She squinted at her needles. "With bright orange…it's bold. But no one ever created something amazing playing it safe!" She accepted the ball and Waddles wagged his curl tail. "Thanks Waddles." She continued knitting and Dipper turned the page again.

He sat beside his bed, leaning against it with textbooks beside him, abandoned in favor of the latest issue of Ghost Harrassers. The show had taken off, and the articles contained further history and information on the haunts the team examined. It was a good way to find out what kinds of places tended to have ghosts, and the category levels. Mabel lay on her belly a few inches from his sock clad feet, elbows on the ground, knitting while humming to herself. And Waddles, of course, curled up beside Mabel and started to snore.

Dipper understood why their parents had given them separate rooms – puberty, growing up, independence, blar-de-blah – but they spent so much time in each others' rooms that it was moot. Mixed in with his books and movies and comics on science fiction and monsters, all currently concealed behind school-related books, were shoujo mangas with sparkly-eyed girls and girly-looking boys. Yarn could be found tucked in every cranny. The occasional glitter explosion from an unexpected place was now expected. And in Mabel's room amidst the stuffed animals he knew there were at least sixteen of his mystery novels and two Babba CDs. Though he didn't exactly mind if someone thought those were hers.

"Are you already done with your homework?" Mabel asked suddenly. Her long hair spilled around her shoulders and across the floor, making him hesitant to move his feet for fear of pulling on it.

"No, just taking a break. I can churn out a report like that," Dipper said, snapping his fingers and then trying again when the first one was too quiet. "Why, are you?"

"Nope. I was hoping to get your opinion on my thesis." She sat up and grabbed her backpack, lying nearby and sparkling with bedazzled sequins and shiny stickers. She took a slightly crumpled paper out of her bag and handed it to him. Dipper scanned this before his face became pained.

"Look Mabel, I know we're hoping Grunkle Stan and Ford want us to visit Gravity Falls. After everything that happened, I don't think anyone could blame us. But writing about what we want to do this summer and presenting it in your class? That seems like a bad idea. They already think we're wackos." He handed it back and added lowly, "Just like our parents." He listened intently for their mother's step, ready to hurl his magazine under his bed.

"Eh, the teachers just think I'm eccentric and don't want to write, 'And then I plan to watch the next episode of 'The Duchess Approves'' or something. They'll give points as long as I don't mix up their, there, and they're. Though I might need some help on syntax."

Dipper's brows rose. "So Mrs. Barington will give you points for, 'I hope to find at least six hunky guys of various humanoid species so I can be the subject of a reverse-harem plot that is still appropriate for all ages,'?"

"She doesn't have to spend ninety-nine cents on the paperbacks at the pharmacy." Mabel shrugged. "I jazz up the romance sometimes. I added thirty-two kisses to my story about Mermando. And I left out your one."

"Thank you for that." Dipper frowned. "How is his arranged marriage working out?"

"Not so great. Apparently manatees sleep half the day and she refuses to brush after eating algae. And their people's economic and social classes are just too different. They're talking annulment right now." She shrugged. "Don't get me wrong, he's dreamy, but I'm a little young to be dating a divorcée."

"The half-fish part might turn Mom and Dad off to the relationship too. And sea witches apparently get cranky when you assume they like to trade voices for legs. Grunkle Ford told me about a couple cases…"

Dipper sighed. "I'm so ready for summer. Think Grunkles Stan and Ford will come back to spend time with us? Maybe if they ask Mom and Dad to let us visit-"

"Of course! I'm sure they'll have tons of amazing stories about the creatures they've seen, battled, and possibly ingested." Mabel sprinted from the room and returned with her arms stuffed with letters. "Last time I got an update was more than a month ago. They were in the Bermuda Triangle last I heard. But they planned on coming back for a while after they check out a couple things."

"Hope they call. Grunkle Ford still hasn't quite learned to trust e-mail, and Grunkle Stan can't make a social media account without getting pinged by the FBI." Dipper closed his magazine, watching the letters fall like confetti as Mabel threw them upwards. Waddles nibbled on one envelope. "I can't wait to explore again."

"Middle school certainly isn't nearly as entertaining as I was hoping." Mabel gathered the letters and Dipper helped tug what was left of the envelope out of Waddles's mouth. "I'm surprised Mom and Dad haven't given us the safety talk like last year." She drew herself up and pitched her voice low. "Kids, any strangers talk to you, you tell your great uncle. I think he still keeps brass knuckles around the house."

Dipper grinned. "And don't forget sunscreen every time you go to the lake. And look out for the hillbilly – Mabel honey, are you sure you don't want mace?" His imitation of their mother was nearly perfect, though it was harder to get his voice that high than it used to be. "I just hope they really will let us go to-"

A knock against the doorframe made them look up. Their father stood outside, peeking inside. "Hey double trouble. Having fun?"

"We're at about a forty-five percent fun capacity right now." Mabel ran to him and hugged him around the waist. "You wanna bump it up to fifty-five with a piggy back ride?"

"Only if no actual pigs end up on my back." His short beard was longer – he hadn't had time to shave hat morning – and his hair was mussed. Dipper knew Patrick Pines was a hard worker at the paper factory but there was something funny about having a literal paper pusher as a father. He always came home smelling of pages and pages, as if books were his cologne. Mabel clambered up onto his back and Dipper stood, surreptitiously sliding his magazine under the bed with his foot. "Your mom's got dinner ready. And we need to talk to you both about this summer, so let's get some chow."

"Woohoo! Food and summer! Food and summer!" Waddles hurried after Mabel's hollering and Dipper perked up – their parents had probably already made arrangements for them to stay in Gravity Falls. He had to show Ford the journal he was working on; it wasn't nearly so impressive as Ford's but it was a start, particularly considering he'd been stuck in Piedmont for about eight months. The oddest thing here was listening to the girls in his science class gush about the young blond teacher's aide with the constant stubble. Seriously, who wrote fan fiction of themselves with a real person? Freaky.

Mom was just pulling chicken strips from the oven. Her curly brown hair was frizzy, the source of his unruly locks and Mabel's dimples. She set the pan out and waved her oven mitts over it. "Hi honey. We've got exciting news kids, your dad and I just had some ideas for this summer!"

"Summer! Oh my gosh, we're so excited to go back to Gravity Falls!" Mabel leaped clear of their father and into the nearest chair, hair flying wild. "I'm gonna hang out with Candy and Grenda for sixty-five hours straight! And I bet Dipper will want to hang out with Wendy." She giggled and Dipper coughed, face hot. "All year and he's still sweet on her. So when are we going? Can we fly this year instead of a bus? Not that I don't love the bus, the gossip scribbled on the wall is so juicy."

Mom and Dad had smiles on their faces that made Dipper's heart sink. Fixed, mechanical, a little uncomfortable. "Actually, sweetie, we've had some ideas for trips this summer. Just our family." Mom slipped a folded pamphlet out of her jean pocket and put it on the table. "Look, the word's biggest quilt! And Happy-Safe-Park-Land! We've got the route planned out starting next week." She beamed sincerely now.

Mabel and Dipper exchanged glances. "Oh. That sounds super nice," Mabel said. She sounded pleased. "So family vacation, and then we'll go to Gravity Falls. This'll be the best summer yet!"

Mom and Dad exchanged glances of their own. Mom opened her mouth and then closed it, nodding at Dad. He examined his hands before clearing his throat. "Kids, do you remember why we sent you two to Gravity Falls last year?"

"Because we spent too much time inside and we needed to spend time outdoors," Dipper said. He remembered the game that had been taken from him – he'd been on the next to last level, and upon his return to normalcy he hadn't ever picked it back up. Mabel nodded, Waddles coming up under the table and snuffling for bits of food.

"That's right. And you did get fresh air and exercise, and got to see a lovely historic town." Dad put his palms up defensively. "But your mother and I were thinking that it might be nice if you spend your summer in other places. Like California, with us."

Even Mabel couldn't mistake what he was saying. Dipper felt his temper bubble but forced it down. These were their parents, their loving, non-supernatural believing parents. He'd hoped this wouldn't happen. "But I was going to work with Grunkle Ford on some research projects. And our friends…"

"And I wanted to see how the Mystery Shack had changed," Mabel added. "Soos has done a great job keeping it up."

"Yes we know…but…Matilda, help me out here." Patrick looked at his wife pleadingly.

She sighed. "Kids, we're not really comfortable with the stories you've been telling us. Stanford is actually Stanley, and the real Stanford was on some kind of long trip-"

"Interdimensional jumping," Mabel said helpfully. "It only took thirty years to get him back because Grunkle Stan didn't have the blueprints for the machine to open up a hole in the fabric of space and time."

The pained look on their mother's face made it hard to swallow. Dipper pushed his plate away. "You still don't believe us and think that going back there will make us even crazier. Or bigger liars."

The hesitation in her response was like a fist to the stomach. She only did that when she didn't know how to reply, which meant he was _right._ "You've always had active imaginations. But the insistence on all of this being real…we've being talking to some friends down the street about how to understand what you've been saying."

"The child psychiatrists and behavior specialists." Dipper voice was flat. "I know the stuff is insane. But a couple hundred years ago, bacteria and viruses were insane too. If you just saw some of the stuff you'd believe. Gravity Falls has a huge weirdness factor; it attracts more anomalies than any other place in the U.S. If you'd talk to Ford I know he'd help you understand!"

"Okay hon. Just…enough. This discussion is over. Apparently taking a break from all the supernatural themed things hasn't been enough. There will be no Gravity Falls this year." Mom put up a hand and that was the end. Dinner passed in silence, Mabel gnawing on her chicken tenders morosely. Dipper didn't eat another bite, stomach churning in dismay. .

As the table was cleared Dipper handed down his dinner to Waddles, who had no discernment of whether his meals were vegetarian or otherwise. They avoided pork obviously, but anything else was fair game. The pig pushed his head up under Dipper's hand, expected pats, and Dipper managed to smile.

The twins returned to the hall that had their rooms and Mabel gestured for Dipper to follow her. He did so and Mabel shut her door. "How can they do this to us?" she whispered. "They know how much we miss our grunkles and everyone!"

"I don't know Mabel. They're worried about us. They think we're liars or crazy. Just like everyone else." Dipper seated himself on the pink carpet, reaching into the nearby mass of rabbit, kitty, and puppy plushies to withdraw a mystery novel. His desire to do homework was shot.

Mabel hurled herself onto her bed, helping Waddles up the side when he oinked. "Waddles, why are grownups like this?" She prodded the pig's belly gently, tickling. Waddles cocked his head. "Sorry…Professor Hamington, can you explain to me why our parents are acting this way?"

She pitched her voice high and squeal-y. "Well Mabel, your parents probably don't have any way of reconciling the things you're telling them to the reality they encounter in their day to day life! Humans often operate under paradigms that are least damaging to their worldview in order to maintain stability." Dipper stared at her and she glanced at him, shrugging. "Hey, he's got the PhD. Not me."

Dipper finally lay down on the floor, gazing at the ceiling. "Well. My interest in summer is officially gone."

"Maybe it'll be fun. With Mom and Dad. And if we act super normal maybe they'll let us go to Gravity Falls part way through." Dipper folded his arms. "What?"

"Yeah, 'act' normal. Pretend not to know what we do." His bangs fell into his eye and he pushed them back, birthmark under his palm. "It's been less than a year since we fought Bill. How are we supposed to be normal Mabel?"

Her head peeped over the side of her bed down at him and she sympathetically stroked the messiest part of his hair. "Pat pat. It'll be okay Dipper. Well find a way to see Wendy and Soos and all the others. I wouldn't be surprised if our grunkles came to get us at some point because they need our help with some incredible new problem that only we can assist with due to unforeseen occurrences."

Dipper smiled and patted her hand. "You're a goof. Pat pat."

"And you're a nerd." She grinned at him. "If I know Grunkle Stan, he and Grunkle Ford, they'll find a way to get us out there somehow. But we should text Wendy and let her know what's happening. She'd be the quickest to respond, and I know you text her, like, every minute."

"I do not. Just…every day." Dipper ignored the heat in his face and took out his phone. It was a flip phone, and he had to hit each button multiple times for a certain letter. Mabel shook her head but Dipper like his cheap phone. If it got destroyed when he was searching or investigating, it wouldn't be any great loss. He had a notebook and was saving up for a hardy laptop, so a cheap phone was safest. "Done."

Mabel swung her feet in the air, still looking down at him from her puffy pink comforter with a naughty grin. "Y'know, you've grown about five inches since last summer. And almost-fourteen and sixteen doesn't sound as weird as almost-thirteen and fifteen."

Dipper thought of the hat in his room, placed with reverence beside the letter from his last day in Gravity Falls. Piedmont's spring had been too hot to allow it, but all through winter he'd worn Wendy's hat, disappointed when the scent of pine trees and her shampoo had faded from it completely. Certainly the year had come with minor crushes and minute heartbreak, but Dipper figured there was a part of him that would never forget the dizzying rush of Wendy beside him, laughing so hard they both snorted. "I'm not bringing it up Mabel. I mean, yeah, Wendy's awesome. But I want to be her friend. If I can keep that friendship, that's worth it."

Mabel's mirth softened to fondness. "Aw. That's actually really cute."

"Ugh, cute? Great. I just don't want to be the 'nice guy' that's always bugging her to like me when she doesn't. If she changes her mind someday…well…maybe there's a chance." He let his phone drop onto his chest. "Feelings are stupid."

"They can be." Mabel put out her lower lip. "Can you help me with my paper? Now that I'm sad my brain's all, 'Don't want to do homework-y.'"

Dipper rolled his eyes but smiled. "Yeah…I should get started on mine too." She hauled out her textbook and Dipper sat up, watching as she put out her doodled, messy pages in a line. "It's all about organization. If you know the way they want you to lay information out, getting a good grade is cake."

* * *

"So who's ready for Happy-Safe-Park-Land tomorrow? I know I am." Mom pushed another set of pants into her travel case. "Oof. Patrick, little help?"

He gave it a hard shove and she managed to zip it. "There you are. And I sure am ready. How about you kids?"

Mabel sat with Waddles, not quite in Sweater Town but with the collar up around nose, so it was getting close. Dipper had already packed and his packs rested in his room, so he was scribbling in his journal. "Yay. Roller coasters that go under ten miles an hour and roasted vegetable kabob snacks." Mabel managed a smile and Dipper managed a cheer that Mabel thought sounded lackluster as Soos as a Father's Day parade without Grunkle Stan. "Couldn't we call our Grunkles and see if they can meet us?"

"Oh heavens no, it's way too far out of the way! And besides, they're probably not back from their boating trip." Mom hefted her pack and put it in the middle of the living room. "Everybody got their things together?"

The fake cheeriness was the worst part. Dipper kept shooting concerned glances at her and Mabel knew he saw the encroaching sweater neck. Their parents, if they sensed their children's unhappiness, were pretending not to. She tried to think about how happy Grunkle Stan had been when they went fishing with him after the hunt for the Gobblewonker. It was the same thing except with their parents. And their parents thought they were crazy.

"Yep, all packed. I'll get my bag," Dipper said, climbing off the sofa. His red t-shirt was rumpled and his cargo shorts – longer than what he'd worn last year, and with pockets stuffed with first aid, notepads, pens, and emergency snacks – needed a good wash. Grass stains had worked into the knees, and some of the buttons had already been replaced with her own concoctions of clips.

"No prob kiddo, I'll grab it." Dad left the room and Dipper stood still, looking to Waddles suddenly.

"We're bringing Waddles?"

"Oh. Um…well, we've made arrangements with the veterinarian. It's not standard, but we've set up for Waddles to be boarded. We'll take him tomorrow!"

Mabel shot up. "What!? Mom, Waddles has never been boarded, ever! I thought we were taking him with us!"

Dipper cast he a warning look, putting up his palms and making a "calm down" motion with them. But Mabel couldn't quite bite her tongue. "Can't we take him to-"

"If I hear 'Gravity Falls' one more time, I'm going to lose my temper." Mom's eyes narrowed, her mouth tightening. "We've been more than patient with you two. Waddles will have a lovely time at the vet."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Maybe he'll make some friends," Dipper said quietly. Mabel swallowed, nodding. "I think it just surprised her Mom."

Mom sighed, putting a hand to her head. "Yeah…I should have said something before. It's just a week honey."

"Yeah…that's okay. Sorry." Waddles was quite sociable, she thought, aware that he would have no idea why she was leaving him. Or what if something awful happened, and somebody thought he was actually livestock? No, that was paranoid. Waddles would be just fine.

Dad returned and his jaw was set. "Mason Pines, what is this?" Mabel's eyes shot to her brother, who had a carefully deadpan expression. In Dad's hands was a stack of magazines, books, and one of his brother's journals. "Son, we've talked about this."

"Dad, it's just a hobby. Stories and stuff." Dipper's nose, usually a little pink anyway, had darkened with embarrassment. Dad opened the journal on top. "Wait a minute, where did you find those? I had them tucked away!"

"'Ready for summer, hope to see a real leprecorn this time. I know Mabel said that unicorns are prissy and rude, but I'd like to examine their hair to see what makes them so protectively powerful. Grunkle Ford isn't sure why the journals reappeared after Bill's defeat, but the information in them about all the creatures and occurrences is vital. I'm really glad they still exist.'" Dad closed it. "Son. Your mother and I are very worried, and because of that we forbade all this…this…spooky stuff!" His face colored. "And you've hidden it all this time!"

"Because whenever we talk to you about this stuff you get angry and shut down! You don't bother listening to us! I'm not trying to disrespect you, but if you'd just listen-!" Dipper retorted. Mabel jumped – her cell phone was ringing.

"Girl, why you actin' so cray-cray? Sayin' you won't be-"

She lifted it to her ear, aware everyone was looking at her. "This is Mabel, talk if you're able."

"Heya Pumpkin. How's things?"

In spite of the argument, in spite of everything, Mabel squealed with delight. "Grunkle Stan! Hi! It's so good to hear your voice! Is Grunkle Ford there?"

"You bet he is. I'll put you speaker…Soos, how do I…oh, okay. This one – nope, that's – ah, there. Thanks. Say hello Mabel."

"Hi Grunkle Ford! Soos! Oh my gosh this is awesome! I thought after Gompers ate the landline you'd never be able to call. Are you back in town? And you got a cellphone? I'll add you to my contacts!" She did so with a few flicks of her fingers. After a moment she became aware of everyone in the room looking at her. "Um…my family's here. You want me to put you on speaker too?"

"Oh, your parents? Perfect! We need to talk to them." She switched to speaker mode and held out the phone. "Can you all hear me!? Hey Dipper, you there kid!?"

Dipper smiled faintly. "Yeah Grunkle Stan. You don't have to yell, speaker's more sensitive than that."

"Oh. Sorry. Technology, right? Patrick, Matilda, how are you?"

"We're all right Uncle Stan. How are you?" Dad said. He had his arms folded sternly.

"All right, all things considered. Ford, say hey."

"Hello Patrick, Matilda. Dipper, Mabel, are you both all right? No signs of any anomalies?"

Dipper and Mabel winced. "No, not in Piedmont."

"Good, that's good. We've seen plenty where we're traveling but something new has come up. I assume you've discussed last summer's occurrences with your parents?" Dipper said nothing and Mabel rubbed her arm uncomfortably. "Am I coming in clearly."

"Uncle Ford, Stan," Mom said, "I think we should have a talk without the children."

"Why? I was wondering why I hadn't gotten any calls from you two asking about some of the stuff they'd tell you. I mean, gnomes and portals?" Stan laughed. "But of course they told you, right? They didn't keep it from you."

Mom and Dad looked at each other in a way Mabel couldn't read. "They've been saying things like that yes." Dad took the phone from Mabel. "I don't want to talk in front of them about this sort of thing. We obviously need to have a talk about what you all have been telling them."

"I'm sorry, but the children must be included. You see, the latest anomaly may in fact be affecting them. It's affected Stan and myself, and for their safety they need to be informed." Grunkle Ford's crisp, bold voice had a visibly soothing effect on Dipper, who stared at the cellphone in admiration. "It might be best if they returned to Gravity Falls with both you you. The anomaly may be easier to explain in a location that produces the effect more easily."

"No. No more Gravity Falls, no more of this nonsense!" Mom's voice was sharper than glass and Waddles cowered behind Mable's leggings. "Kids, go to your rooms. We and your uncles are going to have a serious talk."

"Mom, no! You don't understand but Grunkle Ford will explain it! Please, just give him a chance!" Dipper didn't look away as she turned on him, eyes blazing.

"Mason Pines. Mabel Pines. Your rooms. This minute." Mabel stared at her phone – those were her Grunkles on the phone. But finally she grabbed Dipper's hand and clucked her tongue for Waddles to follow, and hauled them back to her room. Dipper halted and ran into his room, dragged his pack into her room, and slammed the door behind them. Then he placed his face against the travel case and screamed a muffled scream.

Mabel sat down and folded her arms around her legs. Dipper moved to sit beside her in the same position, face pink with anger. He suddenly pulled the neck of his shirt up and around his head. "I've never seen you go to T-Shirt Town," she mumbled.

"Well, I need to go somewhere. I'm not going on a trip with them, and I don't want to be here right now. So T-Shirt Town is happening!" Mabel retracted into her sweater and sighed. "I know they're scared that we're crazy. I get it. But that's no excuse not to talk to us, or our Grunkles, or try to find out the truth. Are they so close minded that they can't believe there might be something more out there!?"

Mabel leaned on her brother's shoulder. "I wish we hadn't told them anything," she whispered finally. "Maybe if Ford had explained it all at the beginning they'd understand. Dipper, I'm scared. What if Mom and Dad start to think we're really crazy and want to put us in a hospital somewhere? Would they split us up?"

"No. That's not happening." Dipper yanked his shirt down – she heard the rasp of his hair against his collar – and started pacing. "I saw my room. Dad must have seen the magazine I was reading and just pulled everything out. Things shouldn't be like this!" He kicked his pack, if the thump of a shoe against a clothing-stuffed bag meant anything.

Mabel poked her head out. "It's…gonna be okay. It has to be." She froze. "Dipper?"

He looked up at her, irritably. "What?"

"Your…birthmark. It's glowing." He stopped and reached up to push his bangs back. The cool light was brighter as his hair was shoved aside. "Whoa. Is T-Shirt Town next to Glowy Town?" She stood up, Waddles close to her side, and prodded his forehead. "Boop."

The floor under them disappeared and they immediately fell, Waddles flailing and squealing as all around them appeared a blue, cosmic expanse. Stars gleamed and sparkled around them, gravity lost as they fell softly into that strange place. Dipper yelped and Mabel grabbed his arm and Waddle's front right hoof. "What's happening!? Mabel, how did we-!?"

"I don't know, but I really wish Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford were here!" Fear and wonder rushed through her as the stars reflected in Waddles's little eyes, and Mabel clutched both closer.

Whiteness rushed up under them and Dipper wrapped his arms tightly around her, as if planning to make her land on top of him if they crashed to the ground. Waddles let out one more shrieking squeal before they hit that blinding whiteness –

And landed in a big, burly pair of arms. "And another thing," she heard an indignant voice say, "I don't like you insinuating my Pumpkin is anything but an angel! Dipper's a good kid too, and they wouldn't lie! And you aren't listening to anyone-!"

"Hey dudes. My position was fortuitous indeed." The familiar, simple voice was better than a marathon of High School Fantasy movies – Mabel looked up into Soos's friendly face, faint stubble and a roundness that meant comfort, warmth, and chocolate bars, and squealed. It was he who had caught the lot of them, and she threw her arms around his neck.

"Soos! I'm so glad to see you! Thanks for the catch!" He laughed, hugging them with a little spin. Even Dipper hurled his arms around their friend, laughing in disbelief. Waddles grunted happily, finding a little crumb of corn chip on Soos's shirt.

"What the heck? How are you two-?" The voice trailed off and Mabel launched herself from Soos's shoulder straight into the stunned arms of Grunkle Stan. He was wearing a black raincoat, dripping onto the floor of the living room of the Mystery Shack, and black slacks with rubber boots, and the red toboggan on his head was soaked. But in a moment the wrinkled old face broke into a wide, beaming smile. "Eh, who cares? Good to see you Pumpkin."

Ford stood behind him, shock wearing off as he raised a hand to his chin in thought. He wore similar clothing to Grunkle Stan, expect his rain coat was yellow and his hair was more neatly combed under his black hat. "Fascinating. Truly fascinating." Mabel followed his glance upward to see the starry expanse closing up, as if the portal that had dropped them there had never been.

At the same time, Dipper's birthmark stopped glowing. After a moment, Dipper cleared his throat. "Mom, Dad? You're going to have to believe us about the supernatural now."


	2. Chapter 2

Gravity Falls is the intellectual property of Alex Hirsch and Disney, neither of which I am affiliated with. I make no claim to the characters in this story, and this is purely for entertainment purposes. I make no monetary benefit from any projects featuring these characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Back in Town**

* * *

Dipper was never more relaxed than on the sofa at Gravity Falls that evening.

Perhaps it was because of whatever had happened with his birthmark – it had left him feeling weak and dizzy, cotton headed as if he'd had a cold for weeks on end – or because that place had held so very much for him. Hours in the chair watching television with Mabel knitting beside him, Waddles propping up their feet, Grunkles Stan and Ford petering in and out, Soos humming as he worked. Summer lived here, the endless stretch of freedom and warmth and possibility. That might have soothed him. And maybe it was because he was actually in Gravity Falls when he'd be so certain he wouldn't see it again, maybe for years. Every time it had been mentioned that year, Mom tensed up and Dad changed the subject, but to be back was sinking into a place he belonged.

Or maybe it was because their grunkles had seen the frustrated, upset expressions and touch of dimensions sickness and immediately given them Pitt Colas and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and Ford was explaining in erudite, lucid tones about every bizarre thing they'd seen.

"Yes, Bill was remarkably dangerous. It's no wonder the kids were a little shell shocked when they returned. Dipper, tilt your head back, it'll help with the disorientation. I can't tell you how bad my dimension sickness was the first few times I traveled by portal." Grunkle Ford patted his head, six fingers ruffling Dipper's hair. He obeyed his uncle and relief slowly trickled from his dizzy eyes to the aching back of his skull. "Yes…I'm deadly serious. Matilda, please don't hyperventilate, they're right here."

"Mom, we're fine!" Mabel washed down her sandwich with a swig of soda. "A little bit confused about what brought us here, sure, but fine."

Ford stood quietly for a long minute, apparently listening to their parents. He'd taken them off speaker upon hearing the hysterical cries from their mother; perhaps he thought them hearing their mother freak out would upset them more. Which, Dipper thought, was accurate. "Maybe you ought to talk to Stan. I'm not exactly the uncle you're used to."

Dipper put out a hand. "Can I talk to her first?" Ford nodded, handing it over with the air of one relieved to let go of a great burden. "Mom, it's Dipper."

"Baby. What…how are you…?" Her voice became weak and Dipper wondered with alarm if she was about to pass out.

"Mom, please calm down. And put your head between your knees, it should help." Her faint breaths told him she was there. "Do you…believe us now? I mean there's no way for us to get to Oregon in fifteen seconds except a trans dimensional portal, right?" She made a little croaking noise that twisted his stomach with guilt. "Mom, I promise we're okay. Grunkle Stan is better about explaining stuff on a not-so-science-y level."

"Yeah, lemme talk to her." Stan took the phone and had to check to make sure he wasn't talking into the ear end. "Tildy, take a couple of breaths for me. Pat, you get that girl a stiff apple cider." He frowned. "No we're not hiding in the house next door and faking a signal! I…huh, that would be a good idea. You can do that? I'll have to remember that." He strode out of the room and Soos seated himself on the sofa beside Dipper. He was wearing his old question mark shirt and cargo shorts, but atop his head was the fez of the Order of the Holy Mackerel. Which Dipper was still convinced was a big ole pile of bologna with a side of malarkey.

"Sorry to be in casual duds, dudes. We had some cleaning to do today and I didn't want to mess up the suit. If I'd known you were all gonna drop in I'd have made sure the place was all set up for guests! I was only expecting Mr. Pines and Mr. Pines. Pines squared. Ha."

Ford stood near the door, looking at Dipper and Mabel with interest. "So you were in Mabel's room and then suddenly you were here? Has anything like this been happening recently?"

"No. I mean, I found a couple of woodpecker-peckers, but that's pretty much the extent of what I've seen personally in Piedmont. Mabel said my birthmark started glowing, and then boom, portal opened and we fell through." Dipper looked up at his uncle and realized that he didn't have to tilt his head back quite so far as last year. Ford's sideburns had grown back and been groomed neatly, and he had the same sharp, brilliant look in his eye that that made Dipper feel proud to be a "nerd." Though Dipper was still short, he was a little closer to Ford's stature. A ridiculous amount of pride made him stand straight.

"So this occurrence was the first. It would make sense since you were both further away from any weak points in our dimension that I know of." Ford removed his coat and Soos rose to take it, bearing it out of the room. The sound of rain on the roof of the Mystery Shack was soft and soothing, and Dipper let Mabel squeeze onto the couch with him, thumping her sock feet over his legs, hair splayed over the side. Ford smiled at the sight. "We've missed you two. I wish you could have come back under normal circumstances."

"Hey, I don't care for eight hour bus rides. I'll take abnormal." Dipper laughed a little too long, a little too forced. He was dying to hear about their travels. "So, I assume you guys are researching weirdness right? Why are you back here?"

"Well, that's a bit of a story." The older man glanced around for a seat and found a rocking chair in the corner. "Soos, is this your grandmother's?"

"Yep, Abuelita loves watching her soaps in here with Melody. It's too bad Melody headed home early – she would have loved to be able to tell you guys the news. This has legitimately been the best day of my life, no joke." Soos smiled and gestured for Ford to sit in the chair. "I get to see all my favorite Pines, the Mystery Shack business is booming, I have a super beam I can fire from my belly, and Melody and I got engaged. Awesome day."

Ford's brows shot up and Dipper struggled to filter through all he'd heard. "'Super beam-'"

Mabel's sonic screech drowned out everything. "Engaged!? Soos! You asked Melody to marry you and you didn't. Tell. Me!?"

"Just did Hambone. I was gonna call you and Dipper this evening to let you know, but then Mr. Pines Squared showed up, and I had just figured out the beam thing, so yeah. Kind of a busy day." Soos took the fez off and played with the tassel bashfully. "I got her a ring a month ago and was just waiting for the perfect moment."

"What!? Soos you dog, you're getting hitched!?" Stan marched through the door, phone being stuffed into his pocket. "Ha! Good for you. You and Melody will be a good pair. She actually laughs at my joke about my ex."

"A rare and valuable trait for marriage, being able to laugh at terrible jokes," Ford observed. "Congratulations Soos. I don't mean to distract from the good news, but you mentioned a super beam?"

"Oh, yeah." Soos turned away and lifted his shirt, exposing his stomach. He screwed up his face in concentration and a question mark began to glow on his stomach, pale light swimming with colors. He opened his eyes and the mark faded. "If I think really hard about something it, like, can zap stuff. I got real mad at this fella being rude to Melody at the checkout and before I knew it, whammo, I blasted him." Mabel's hands covered her mouth. "Oh, no worries, he wasn't hurt. But he was really confused for like ten minutes. He just sat there looking like a cartoon character that got whacked in the head."

"A beam that causes confusion…hm." Ford whipped out a pen and withdrew a notepad from his pocket. Dipper's inner fanboy screamed. "Combine that with my extreme knowledge scanning and Stanley's increased strength…we need to check in with everyone else that was involved."

Stan put up his hands. "Rewind Sixer, they're lost." He planted himself in the armchair, sighing with relief before sitting up. "Oh, sorry Soos, I-"

"Mr. Pines, no other butt belongs in that chair like yours," Soos said seriously. "Sometime I pretend you're sitting in that chair so I can talk business with someone. Y'know, if Melody's gone home and Abuelita's asleep."

"Thanks Soos. That's…that's very touching. A little creepy, but touching." He waved a hand at his brother. "C'mon Ford, do your thing where you explain what happened and your hypothesis."

"Gladly." Ford cleared his throat. "For the past nine months or so, Stanley and I have been traveling by boat around the world to find patches in our dimension that have grown weak and caused weirdness similar to Gravity Falls. In this time, we've noted that these anomalies have been growing stronger. A few gnomes in the brush at the beginning were common, a couple of odd creatures. Over the months we've seen this activity grow."

Stan grunted. "Lost track of the krakens we've dealt with and those stupid gremloblins really need to make some fresh material. They keep showing me my worst fears but never expect me to react with extreme violence? I mean, c'mon, I'm not passive."

"And there are other creatures appearing as well. New creatures, ones I've never seen, or that I've only spotted in other worlds." Dipper hung off every word, excitement rising. Or maybe that was the need to vomit. Probably both. "The phenomena occurring in some places is wondrous, but in others it's getting dangerous. And only a week ago Stanley and I discovered that phenomena extends to those of us involved in the Weirdmageddon brought about by Bill."

"Wait, you mean everyone in Gravity Falls, or all of us that were involved in the magical circle of hand holding?" Mabel climbed onto the side of Grunkle Stan's armchair and he wrapped one arm around her so she was stable. She snuggled in and Dipper smiled – she wasn't even this close to Grandpa Sherman.

"Just those of us in the zodiac wheel. As we remember it was…interrupted," he managed, looking abashed. Stan coughed. "I think though that the moment we were all connected was long enough to start a chain reaction of energy. If the zodiac had worked, there's no way of _knowing_ what it would have done, but I have suspicions that it would have opened a flow of energy into each of us to provide us with protection from Bill." Ford adjusted his glasses. "Weirdmageddon left its mark on the world. There are weak patches in space and time that are letting energy and beings filter through. I think these are the source of certain abilities we've begun manifesting."

"Wait, so why has it taken almost a year? And you and Grunkle Stan are getting abilities? What kind? And what did mine actually do?" Dipper swallowed the rest of his questions, digging through his pack that had so fortuitously fallen through the portal with them. He dragged out a journal and pencil and began scribbling frantically.

"Excellent questions Dipper." Ford patted his head fondly again and Dipper grinned. "As far as why it's taken so long for the abilities to manifest, I believe it's because we had contact for such a short amount of time that the 'gates' if you will – whatever boundaries keep energy forces in their own dimensions – barely opened. It's like filling a cup when the faucet is leaking water instead of turned on full blast. The floodgates just didn't quite open all the way."

"I'd make a comparison to issues gents face when the prostate acts up, but we're in the presence of a little lady." Stan yawned and Ford rolled his eyes. "Sixer over there has been like a super bookworm. As in, he reads and retains information super fast. Faster even than is normal for him. He can flip through a book and get all the info in it." He flexed his right arm. "And I'm super strong. The other day I lifted our boat out of some shallows when we ran aground after being chased by some territorial merfolk." To illustrate he scooped up Waddles in one hand, balancing the hefty creature easily. In the other he scooped up Mabel as she balanced on one foot, as if she weighed no more than a doll. "I barely feel you there kiddo."

"Too cool! What about Wendy, and McGucket? And Pacifica and Robbie and Gideon?" Mabel paused and flopped back down onto the armrest. "Wait, what about me? I don't think anything weird has happened to me. Well, no weirder than normal."

Ford tapped his pen against the page. "Possibly each case is unique. We have no way of knowing where these powers flow from. They may all be coming from different places. It'll take more research to say for certain. That's one main reason we've returned to Gravity Falls; the majority of the people involved in the zodiac reside here. Not to mention we've quite missed town and everyone here. The start of summer seemed a good time to return." He closed his book and his expression became worried. "We made arrangements with Soos, and we planned on calling up your parents to see if you would be visiting for the summer. We weren't expecting their response."

"They've been like this all year. They've confiscated my stuff dealing with ghosts and science fiction, and I swear their parental locks are on everything. We're just lucky they let us keep anything from here, including Waddles." Dipper gestured to the pig, who had bunched himself in by Stan. "Did you call them and tell them they had to?"

Stan looked up at the ceiling. "I may or may not have called them with strong words about Mabel keeping her pig. Told 'em statistics about kids with pets. That were fabricated."

"I suppose I should have anticipated this. I can't pretend such reactions are entirely unreasonable. If you were both honest, they heard some very frightening things." Ford turned to Stan. "Did you manage to calm them down?"

"I think so. Me and Patrick had a couple of choice words, and I think they're coming up here, but they weren't freaking out." Stan shook his head. "So Soos's powers have appeared, and Dipper's I guess. But if Ford's right we've got some issues, mainly dealing with these 'leaks' from other dimensions."

"They're letting in dangerous things, and possibly putting innocent cities and people in peril." Ford straightened his glasses. "I'm hoping that with Fiddleford's help we can isolate the places that are leaking this energy. If we can find out what the problem is, perhaps we can block them off. We might lose these fascinating abilities, but it would be mean the more dangerous creatures would be where they belong. And hopefully not trying to take chunks out of passerby."

Mabel nodded seriously. "Wait. Are you going to actually go to these places?"

"Possibly. It all depends on what I can turn up. If we can't find the spatial location where the weak points in our dimension are, it's a moot point. But I think we'll figure out the general vicinity." Seeing that everyone was having trouble digesting his words, Ford continued, "Think of a bunch of little rifts like the one last year, and the glass is cracking. I'm worried that these will eventually open so wide that they'll let something really big and really _bad_ in."

"Like Bill." Dipper shuddered. "Wait, you said you were wanting to see if we could come here for the summer, even though you'll probably be traveling?"

Mabel's arms flung upward. "Are you saying you need our help on a magical, super-exciting quest to investigate weird stuff?" Her hands became fists. "My body is ready for adventure!"

Stan ruffled her hair. "We were thinking we want you two here because we have friends that understand this wacky stuff, and it would be safest around folks that won't lose their marbles if things start floating. But I dunno about you coming with us. Might be dangerous."

"Then again," Ford countered, "they did as good a job against Bill and the anomalies of Gravity Falls as anyone could hope for. And I have to wonder if their abilities might be important in closing off these rifts." Dipper drew up on the sofa, intrigued. "You two are Pines, already odd. You have a bond strong enough to escape Bill's mind prison, refuse his deals and flattery. And now Dipper's manifested a power that literally opens doors through time and space."

Stan's hands tightened on the chair. "Ford, I don't want them in danger."

"Wait, I think this sounds promising! And traveling to see weirdness would be the best summer ever!" Dipper protested. "What if you guys can't figure out this stuff on your own? Am I supposed to go through life possibly falling through dimensions? If anyone has interdimensional travel experience, it's Grunkle Ford."

"And I want a heartwarming, harrowing, occasionally hilarious quest full of bonding between friends and family, with some slight romantic overtones when applicable!" Mabel gently thumped a fist on Stan's forearm. "You cranky old man, you can't get rid of us that easily!"

"I only want you kids to be safe. And anyway, your parents are coming up here. If they don't want you traveling with us, we can't very well take you against their will." Mabel met his gaze. "Legally. And morally. Of course, seeing this stuff themselves may change their tune on a few things." Dipper knew logically that Stan was right, but the very wry part of his mind knew that if he did indeed have the ability to open portals, near their grunkles would be safest. And he and Mabel could hop back to Gravity Falls upon arrival in Piedmont if it came down to it. But he said nothing of this – Mom and Dad would understand once they saw this. They'd have to. And then they'd let Dipper and Mabel work with Ford, Stan, Soos, and everyone to figure out this gorgeous haul of weird anomaly.

Wouldn't they?

* * *

Ford peered into the attic and tuned his ears to the sound of sleepy breathing . Two smooth, quiet sets reached him and he shut the door quietly. It had been questionable if they could move Dipper and Mabel from the sitting room to the beds in the attic without waking them, especially considering Mabel had to be pried from Stan's arm, but neither one woke as they were tucked in. "They're dead to the world."

"Good. Now we can talk." Stan's face had finally been shaven, using Soos's bathroom and a fresh razor. He still looked a little haggard, though Ford wasn't sure he looked much better. Research and paranoia about possible attacks had made their sleep poor. "You were right on the money. And opening portals is a pretty big power."

Ford beckoned his brother down the stairs. "I called Fiddleford. I'll head over tomorrow morning so we can start scanning. He already has information about suspicious areas, so I get the feeling we're not out of luck." He ignored the dryness of his throat. "Stan, those kids have to stay with us. Mabel hasn't manifested yet, but if Dipper can open portals, he's in danger. All these loose places in space are practically time bombs. We have to make their parents see that."

"I know. But I still don't get why he'd get saddled with such a dangerous ability. I mean, I beefed up, Soos has always been out of left field, and you've always been a smart nerdy guy. These things don't seem too far off from what we would expect. But portals?"

Ford let his brother curse, burying one hand in his pocket. They sank into their chairs, Stan's jovial tones gone. "I don't know if our temperaments have any effect on the zodiac. But it seems more likely than not. You're strength, a defender. Soos is oddball, confusing. I'm intelligent and glean information. When it comes to Dipper, he's an explorer, a learner. It's not so strange that he would get an ability that would enable him to travel."

"Fine. But I don't want him using it. Surprisingly enough, I've got kind of an issue with portals I don't understand swallowing up people I care about." Ford found his words caught in his throat, and he settled for coughing a little. Of course Stan would be frightened of the children being dragged into some unreachable place.

"A valid concern. We'll talk to Dipper about it. I'm sure he'll understand, he's a bright lad." Ford glanced toward the stairs. "Mabel hasn't shown her abilities, though she and Dipper are so close. I wonder why."

"Hey, don't look a gift unicorn in the mouth." Stan pulled at a stray thread on the armchair. "We've gotta convince their folks. It won't be safe with them."

"I know. Their track record with handling weirdness isn't promising." Ford had no way of knowing what they would say tomorrow, or if a night between the occurrences would give them fresh perspective. "I wonder how Shermy would take all this? Does he know?"

"I've sent him messages about stuff, but I can't imagine he believes me. Though it's not like he could send a letter back considering how much we were traveling." Stan stopped messing with the thread – it would have caused a mark along the arm if he'd yanked it out. "He was an only child as far as he remembers. We both left when he was a baby. I wish I'd kept better contact…I mean, I mail him when I can, but he's probably ticked at the family. Maybe that's tainted Patrick and Matilda's views?"

"Possibly." Ford checked the time, uncertain of what to say. Shermy had never been part of their twinship and it was hard to think about that little baby in Ma's arms being a little brother. They'd been grown men, about to set out on the world. Other than a few pictures he remembered Ma sending him while he worked in Gravity Falls, he had completely lost track of the youngest Pines brother. One kindergarten graduation, a fourth birthday party – such things seemed small and trivial compared to the work he'd been doing. His hubris had robbed him of precious things.

Stan had no choice but to miss out on Shermy growing up. And he was the one to reach out upon the boy moving out. And, Ford thought, it was thanks to Shermy and Shermy's son – and daughter-in-law, naturally – that they had Dipper and Mabel in their lives. Stan would have realized that earlier. Whatever misgivings he had about meeting Patrick and Matilda, they owed them for that much.

"We should get some rest," he said at last. "We've got a lot to process, and a big few days ahead of us. Soos was kind enough to put out a cot, but I believe his Abuelita has claimed my old room, so one of us-"

"Will sleep in this chair." Stan patted the armrest as he put in into recline position. "Yeah. I've missed this chair." He sighed contentedly. "Yep, time to sleep. And not check in on the kids every half hour throughout the night."

Ford smiled faintly. "I'll check every other half hour if that helps."

* * *

Dipper woke to ear splitting screams.

He lurched out of bed immediately, grabbing the nearest weapon he could find, which ended up being one of his shoes. But when he caught sight of the source of the noise, he groaned and flopped back into the covers and pulled his pillow over his head.

Grenda was taller than last year if possible, and her hair few loose as she shook the attic while bouncing on Mabel's bed. Candy was spinning in a circle, and a violet streak in her bangs made her look like a top. "Mabel is back! Girl time begins now!" she called through the whirls. And Mabel added to the cheerful cacophony, along with Waddles, who was running back and forth along the floor in confused excitement.

"Yes, girls! I've missed you both so much! You look even more gorgeous than I remember. Grenda, that jean jacket is so you and Candy's hair, eek! I could go blind from how amazing you look!" Mabel jumped down from her bed. "Dipper, it's Candy and Grenda."

Dipper pulled the pillow off his head to offer a friendly wave. "I had my suspicions."

Mabel rolled her eyes. "He just can't operate without eight full hours of sleep. Me on the other hand? Mabel Juice guarantees high energy on only three hours! And it's really easy to sleep the next night if you don't take a second dose." She prodded him, purple t-shirt flapping wildly as she turned. "Come on, get up! I don't want to miss one Gravity Falls-filled minute!"

Dipper reluctantly sat up again, watching the girls flee the room with a little shake of his head. He ran one hand through his hair, remembering the portal, their arrival, and the fading voices of their grunkles talking. The attic was barren, but Soos had prepared the beds for their grunkles – aw man, they'd fallen asleep. Dipper smacked himself and climbed out of bed, finding his pack under the bed. Mabel had taken off in her pajamas, but Dipper wanted to be ready to face anything. Grunkle Ford might need help researching the anomalies. He changed into a clean set of red t-shirt and jean shorts – everyone wore jeans in eighth grade, it was like any other fabric was _so_ fifth grade all of a sudden – and pulled on his shoes. Giving himself a sniff, he decided that the shower yesterday morning did not mean he could go without deodorant. Puberty made things weird.

Besides, what if he saw Wendy today? Dad had, for all his idiosyncrasies, explained that women like things that smelled good. Which explained flowers, candles, scented markers, and chocolate. It seemed logical.

Slightly more kempt, Dipper hurried down the stairs into the scent of pancakes. Mabel was already at the table staring down a stack covered in syrup with a blot of melted butter. "Stancakes! They're like pancakes, only with more of my Grunkle Stan. Which makes them better." She shoveled in one whole flapjack, munching contentedly.

Soos hummed as he assisted, clearing up empty boxes of pancake mix. "Doodley-doo, cleaning up the kitchen." He was already dressed in a black suit, clean shaven with the eyepatch on. "Hey Dipper. Just in time. Ford's about to go talk to Old Man McGucket. After he finishes a glass of Mabel Juice, anyway."

Ford was seated at the table, expression that of a man who wasn't certain he would be alive in the next five minutes. "It's very, uh…sweet. Might want to dilute it with some coffee, I think." He glanced at Dipper, who winked.

"Mabel, is that Deep Chris frolicking outside?" She shot to her feet and the girls followed her to hang out the window. Dipper grabbed the cup and dumped the contents into the sink and returned it to Ford, who gratefully pretended to drink. "Oh, sorry, I think it was just a really handsome squirrel."

She sighed. "I worry about them. It's a hard world for beautiful people wandering the woods." She found her seat again, Candy not leaving the window. "Thanks for calling up Grenda and Candy, Soos."

"Ah, don't thank me Hambone. Melody thought you guys should hang today, just in case your parents want to take you back. She's a conscientious lady." Soos spoke warmly and Stan elbowed him, grinning. "She's in the shop if you want to say hi."

"Just let me change my clothes. I'll be back." Mabel hurried back up the stairs, pausing to stuff another pancake into her mouth. Stan set two on a plate and put it in front of Dipper as he sat down.

"You want another, let me know. I know you don't like the syrup soaking in like Mabel does."

"Thanks Grunkle Stan. So, I assume we're going to talk to McGucket today? About anomalies and such?" Dipper missed his mouth once, adamantly keeping his eyes on Ford.

"I think that's for the best. If there are large swings in energy in any region of the United States, he should be able to find him. He adopted most of my equipment when we gave the house to Soos, and with his own formidable technology and knowledge, he's invaluable as an expert can be." Ford accepted a cup of coffee from Stan, who sat beside him with a mug of his own. "Good grief, this is exactly how Ma made her coffee."

"'Black as tar' right? Want a sip kiddo?" Dipper tried a little and managed not to spit it out with great effort. Stan grinned wickedly. "She did that to me when I was eight. I didn't taste coffee again until I was forty."

"Ugh." Dipper took another bite of pancake to erase the flavor. "And then you liked it?"

"Yep. One of the magical occurrences of adulthood. The weather becomes a legitimate topic, gray hair becomes sophisticated, and coffee tastes fifty percent less terrible than when you were a kid." Stan took a swig. "Curse you caffeine. You and your addictive nature."

Ford inhaled the steam off his cup, Dipper eating as quickly as he could without choking. When the coffee was gone Ford stood up and Dipper was standing as well. "Stan, will you help hold down the fort? Mabel and her friends are a handful."

"Eh, they're fine. Maybe Soos can use a little help from the original Mr. Mystery." Stan jerked a thumb at himself. "You nerds do your thing. If your parents show up I'll call your phone."

Dipper nodded and followed Ford, pausing at the stairs. "Mabel, we're going to go find out if McGucket can find the anomalies! Grunkle Stan's staying here!"

"Okay! Ow, ow, hang on!" She careened down the stairs, catching herself just in time on the bottom step. Her blue sweater was caught around her head, white t-shirt underneath. "Braces are caught, help." Dipper arranged it so she could unhook the yarn and pull it down. "Phew! Thanks. I'll hang with Grenda and Candy until you get back with a map. Because with info like this, it will definitely result in a map."

Ford led the way out the door and into the familiar pine scent of the Oregon summer. The grass was thick and the trees shuddered in a small breeze. Dipper sucked in a breath and exhaled with gusto. "Man I've missed that."

"Gravity Falls has a beauty to her. Especially for people that stand out. Like Pines." Ford unlocked the car parked nearest them, an old-fashioned station wagon type. Dipper gave him a curious look. "I figured after all that happened, it would be sensible to have two vehicles. Considering I lost my car when I first arrived in Gravity Falls and never bothered to replace it since I never went anywhere." Dipper climbed into the passenger seat, and when Ford took the driver's side he continued, "Besides, sharing a room with your twin can be hard enough. Sharing a car? No thank you."

"But you guys are getting along, right?" The smile he got was warm, comforting.

"Oh, we fight and argue. But we're siblings. You know how it is. We always have each other's backs."

The drive to what used to be the Northwest Manor was a quiet one for a while, and it made Dipper fidget. The mansion was large enough that it loomed against the horizon they drove toward and increased bit by bit as the minutes ticked by, and the town was almost the same as last year. He scrutinized the streets. Familiar faces flashed by, only one or two different stores in the quiet street. "You can't even tell Bill did anything."

"Yes, the portal did pull all Bill weirdness back in when he was erased, didn't it? I'm hoping any other tears will do the same thing if we can find a way to seal them." Ford hesitated. "I wanted to talk to you about your portal ability actually, if that's all right."

It struck him as strange, Dipper realized, for his Grunkle Ford to be driving a car. Something so mundane as that didn't seem to match the man. Dipper thought about the previous night and remembered the moment as best he could. "Well, I was mad. Our parents had just said we couldn't visit Gravity Falls, and they were talking to you I think."

"Very loving parents you have. I understand their worry. But it was definitely anger then?" The light turned red and the car hummed slightly as they waited, a comforting lull.

"Yeah. I just wanted to be anywhere else, and Mabel with me. Of course I didn't imagine that anything would happen. Mabel noticed my birthmark was glowing though." He rubbed his forehead, letting Grunkle Ford examine it with a gentle sweep of his hand to hold his bangs back.

"Interesting. I definitely want to run a couple of tests. You feel all right, don't you?"

"Yeah. A little tired from the dimension jump, but fine other than that." Dipper saw concern in Ford's eyes, but it eased at his words. "Grunkle Ford, do you want me to try using the portal again?"

"No." His voice cut the air, and the red light changed to green. Ford pulled forward but continued, "No, not yet. I want to understand it more. I know better than anyone what can happen when you go through a portal that you don't fully understand." Dipper sucked in a breath; of course that would be the first thing Grunkle Ford would think of. "We'll see if we can't find out about these powers, but this one in particular we should be reticent about."

"I understand. That makes sense." A little disappointed, but glad at the relief exuding from his uncle, Dipper leaned back in the passenger seat. "So…when did you start to realize anomalies were getting stronger?"

"That's an interesting story. We were off the coast of Mauna Kea, looking for scampfires grouping together on the volcano. Normally they travel alone, hunting for campers with marshmallows and beanie weenies, but these particular sorts had adapted to living in head vents and lava in a pack of some kind…I don't know what I'd call it. A gaggle…no, a herd?"

"How about a furnace? A furnace of scampfires!" Ford brightened.

"An excellent idea! Or maybe an inferno?"

They continued in this vein as they approached the grand manor, finally deciding a furnace of scampfires could be the scientific term. They pulled up to the gate, gilded and gleaming as ever, and Ford rolled down the window and reached out to the intercom system and pressed a red button. "Hidy do, welcome to McGucket Manor. Order when you're ready."

Dipper blinked, worried for the old man. But Ford just grinned. "Fiddleford you devil, I'll have the assistance of a genius. And maybe a glass of water if you're inclined."

"Fordsy! Well salt my pretzel, come on in! I have some info that'll knock your socks off!" The gates swung inward and Ford continued down the path. Dipper laughed – where there had once been decorative peacocks and hedge art of the Northwests, there was now a ranch style fence containing a few horses and cows. One remaining hedge of Preston was currently being munched on by a pony. Beyond that, a large wooden shed was right by the house, and he saw no fewer than four raccoons poking their noses out of several openings in what had to be a customized raccoon house. Ford parked a safe distance from it, and Dipper couldn't help but lean up against the nearest fence and let a horse come over to sniff him. He carefully patted its nose and it snorted with interest. It had a smooth chestnut coat and dark mane, and it looked as if it was tended well and gently. "Mabel is going to be so jealous," he said, brushing its forelock back.

"Aw, Buttercup's right fond of kids. You brought your nephew?" The front door had remained shut, but McGucket was climbing out of the window. He still wore patchy overalls and the same moth-eaten hat, but he was also wearing socks and boots, and his beard had been trimmed to his chest. And it looked like he'd visited an orthodontist, and wore a plaid red shirt under his overalls. He now looked like a true hillbilly, instead of a crazy old man with hillbilly tendencies. He landed on the ground and approached Ford, giving him a hug. Ford returned it, Dipper holding back. "I take it you've noticed the weirdness then?" McGucket guided them into the manor, through the door thankfully, and whistled shrilly. A cow wandered into the main foyer, no longer polished with expensive carpets, but a solid hardwood floor with rustic décor. Clean enough, but outfitted with Old West styled memorabilia. Cowboy hats and woven baskets full of gadgets littered each shelf, and on the floor was what looked like a rug in bright threads. It reminded Dipper of a blanket he'd seen in a book about Native American culture.

The Northwest Manor had never felt so odd yet welcoming. The cow lowed and drew up to them, a bag slung across its back. McGucket reached into the gunny sack and pulled out a small machine. "Thank you Betsy, you can head back to your alfalfa now." The cow stood its ground, chewing lazily. "Or just stand there, whatever makes you happy." McGucket hurried past her. "The lab is in the basement, and with this thing we should be able to pinpoint within five miles of where the anomalies are forming."

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you know why we're here. But I still am. Have you been watching for such things Fiddleford?" Ford paid the cow no mind as they followed McGucket into the building.

"After Bill, I've had everything on and scanning. You had suspicions about what might have been jostled open by all the power flying around Gravity Falls and you were right! Using the same technology I used to figure out when Stan's portal to you was being operated, I found that there were similar signals cropping up everywhere." They reached the fireplace, cold and empty currently. Fiddleford reached out and pulled on what looked like a gas lamp; instead of falling it clicked and the fireplace shifted to reveal an elevator. "Preston was as paranoid as anyone, and it worked out suiting me well. Gave me a place to store all my technology." He climbed in and Ford followed, Dipper only doing so after he pushed on the surface with a careful shoe. "I even have an apocalypse cellar with canned meat and bottled water. Just in case, you know."

The lift took them down into a cool room lit with screens. McGucket led the way to the largest of these, sitting at a keyboard on what looked like a barrel with wheels on the bottom. "Here we go. I've been examining the data you've been sending about where you're finding the most creatures, and I have a monitor for energy fluctuations. Going by this, I've found seven locations that I think might have been torn by the Weirdmaggedon and our powers."

"So you have powers too?" Dipper asked. "What kind?"

"Oh, that's right. I didn't mention it yet." McGucket turned around. "I have a very unusual ability. I'm able to construct and deconstruct things without touching them." He hopped off his barrel. "Observe." He put his hands out, tongue sticking out the side of his mouth in focus. His hands glowed green, and the barrel and the four wheels on the bottom came apart, the wheels unscrewing from the bottom and the barrel itself prying away from the metal rings. The nails came out as well, all lining up beside the stack of wood, and the four wheels stacked themselves. Fiddleford lowered his hands, panting. "It takes a mighty large amount of concentration. And in order to build something, I have to have exact knowledge of its construction. And I need every single piece, or it doesn't work."

"That's interesting." Ford was scribbling in his notebook again. "Very well. And when did this manifest?"

"Last week. I was thinking about how I'd taken apart my juicer for screws to build something when I ran out, and I'd just purchased new screws. I was all set to rebuild it when hot diggity, it started constructing without me touching it. It took a while, but I managed to get it to build itself. Of course, it took about as long as building it by hand…"

"You might improve with practice." Ford lowered his notepad. "Anyone else have abilities?"

"Well, I know Pacifica has them. Last week she came by to brush Buttercup – it's her pony really, I didn't have the heart to buy up the place and not let her see her – and wouldn't you know it she ran in screaming she could understand the horse! And it could understand her!" McGucket slapped his knee. "She had the horse do things to prove it, even walk backwards on two legs! She was a little shook up, let me tell you."

A horse being able to talk? It sounded like Mabel's fantasy. Dipper thought of Pacifica coming to brush a horse with her own two hands and found it a little funny. It would be good for her to do so, care for something herself. Even if she had shown signs of improvement with the ghost, it wouldn't hurt her to keep exercising that more likable nature. "What about Wendy? Gideon? Robbie?"

"The redhead I don't know about, and the boy with the eyeliner I haven't seen around. But Gideon can move things with his mind, for real this time. Nothing so powerful as when he had that crystal, but enough to move a car maybe. He's been doing magic tricks for folks with it lately, but my equipment picked up the energy spikes. It was real or I'm a sensibly dressed modern gentleman. I'm hoping it don't push him back toward being power hungry, he's actually not a bad kid. Little spoiled, but he says 'howdy' when I come by." McGucket focused on his pile of nails and wood planks and in a few moments his chair was rebuilt. "I'm most worried about those seven places. Let's focus in on them."

"Sounds like an excellent idea. We can ask Robbie and Wendy as soon as we see them." McGucket pressed a button and a map of the world popped up on the screen with seven flashing dots. Ford adjusted his glasses, and Dipper pulled out his own notepad, ready to write. "Let's get started."

* * *

"So then I told Marius, 'Look, your idea about puppy-kittens is adorable, but it's not biologically feasible. I think plushies would be a better idea.' And Marius thought that was a great idea. So that's where the Pupkitty brand dolls came from." Grenda showed them her phone. "They're going into production soon. He's pretty much cornered the cravat and epaulet market out there, and he's interested in branching out."

"Oh. My. Gosh. It's got a kitten's eyes and a puppy's nose! So adorable!" Mabel shook her head. "I'm buying ten when they come out."

"Japan's already got them, they loved the idea. I think Europe is pending release." Grenda waved at Soos. "Hey, you should stock some in the Mystery Shack."

Soos came over to examine the picture. "A puppy dog and kitty cat, all at once? Bewildering and against nature. I'll order twenty once they come out, see what the demand is like."

The store sparkled, and not with broken glass. The wooden floor was polished and clear, the walls covered in pictures of mythological creatures. There were racks of t-shirts and memorabilia, and postcards of picturesque Gravity Falls sights. It was very similar to what Grunkle Stan had made, but there were only a couple of "fake" exhibits now. The Sasscrotch remained, but other statues were of real beings, if just sculpted figures. A gnome statue rested on one pedestal, with detailed information about it. "People like the real stuff as long as they don't know it's real. A lot of it's so crazy they would swear it's made up. Though I do have to jazz up some creatures." Soos revealed a picture of a familiar unicorn posing by a rainbow and waterfall with bubble letters beneath it saying "Follow Your Dreams."

"Celestabellabethabelle posed?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah, I was looking for inspiration for the Mystery Shack, and I ran across her in a trap for raccoons. It was kind of funny; she could've kicked it off but she just stood around saying, 'Oh, woe is me, I am captured and can not escape.' I think she was just being dramatic. Anyway, I pulled it off her leg and she was real rude about me not having a pure enough heart to rescue a unicorn, but I mentioned you were my bud and she got reeeal quiet. Then she said she'd pose for me if I promised not to tell you the vicinity of the forest she was in. So I can't tell you the vicinity of the forest she was in." Soos folded the shirt neatly and put it away. "A lot of the creatures are much more appreciative of humans since we helped deal with Bill."

Melody was ringing someone up, and Mabel sidled closer to examine her left hand. The woman caught her looking and grinned, showing it to her. "He did good." It was a shiny diamond, nothing outrageous but definitely bright and twinkling. "And check the inscription!" She slid it off and turned it so Mabel could read the minute script. 'You're the holy blade to my paladin."

Mabel stared hard. "That is the nerdiest, cutest thing I've ever read."

"I know right?" Melody's long curly hair didn't hide her blush. "I'm so glad I moved here. Everyone in town is really nice; I can definitely see raising a family here. And of course Abuelita wants some grandkids soon." She rolled her eyes. "We're thinking of waiting a couple years, but I'm so excited."

"You and Soos will be great parents," Mabel declared. "I want to be an honorary auntie."

The front door opened and Grunkle Ford strode through, Dipper hot on his heels. "We've got a map."

"Of course you do," Mabel said, zipping around a pair of customers to reach them. "Grunkle Stan's out back. He and I were going to team up against Candy and Grenda for a water balloon fight."

Dipper was practically bouncing in place. "Mabel, there are seven spots where the dimension is weak. Seven spots where the weirdness levels are equal to Gravity Falls!" He showed her his notebook, filled with diagrams and paragraphs. "One of them is in Portland, another by Mount Rushmore-"

"Hey, who said Port-Dipper!" Pale arms encircled her brother from behind and Mabel beamed when she saw the owner of the arms. "You're here! I thought Stan was playing a practical joke!"

Dipper turned and his face lit up when thick red hair smacked his cheek. "Wendy! I texted you four times!" He surrendered to her bear hug, and Mabel noted that he was only a few inches shorter than Wendy now.

"It died this morning. One of my brothers swiped my charger in the middle of the night." She released him and Mabel welcomed her hug. She smelled of woods and pine needles and grass, outdoors. Her long red hair was the same length as last year – she must have trimmed it to her preferred length whenever it got longer – and she was no taller, but there was something different in her shape. Her hips had just a tad more width, a step more toward a woman's figure. But she was still lean and lanky, pretty. Mabel was sure she would never be buxom. Her hug was warm and Mabel slyly glanced at Dipper, whose cheeks were bright red, eyes brilliant and happy.

Some things never changed. His hat was atop Wendy's head, holding back her waves of scarlet hair only slightly. "I've missed you guys so bad. Why didn't you say you were planning to come to Gravity Falls? And what were you saying about Portland?"

"We didn't even know we were coming. We came through a portal that Dipper made." Mabel shrugged. "Our parents were all upset we've been talking about supernatural stuff, and they didn't believe us, and they were gonna keep us away from Gravity Falls. Then _we_ were all upset, and Dipper's birthmark started glowing, and a portal opened up, and we were here."

"Hey Wendy." Soos trotted over to give her a high five. "Can you pick up a shift tomorrow? Melody has a lunch with her Mom and sisters, and she's going to tell them the good news."

"You know it Mr. Ramirez." He laughed and Wendy winked. "Soos is a pretty good boss. Which we all knew he would be."

She turned again to Dipper, looking him over. "Dude, you're growing like a weed. I swear you're four inches taller than last year. No hat?"

"I wore it all winter, but it got hot in Piedmont in the spring," Dipper began sheepishly.

"He still has it in his room. He takes good care of it," Mabel said without malice. Wendy squinted at Dipper and clucked her tongue.

"Dude, you without a hat fills me with sadness." She whisked the hat off her head and crammed it onto his. "This is your summer hat. I expect it back after your birthday." Dipper adjusted the cap over his hair.

"Wendy, we're working on figuring out anomalies that have been happening, and it sounds like people from the zodiac wheel are getting powers. Have you noticed anything weird lately?" Dipper showed her his notepad. "Soos has a confusion beam, Grunkle Stan is strong, Grunkle Ford can absorb information…and I can make portals. What about you?"

"Uh, that's one reason I was hoping to talk to everyone. Check this out – boosh!" She flung out a hand and a wave of frost crusted over the floor, chill emanating from the patch. Dipper dropped his notebook and Mabel prodded the cold. "All I have to do is calm my mind and I can shoot ice! I'm like some kind of ice wizard or something!"

"That's so cool," Dipper said, kneeling to examine it. Wendy laughed. "Oh. Wow, that was a really bad pun. Not intended."

"That's nine of the ten." Mabel had forgotten Grunkle Ford was still there, leaning against the wall and writing furiously. "Hello Wendy. Nice to see you again."

"Hey Ford. Glad you guys are back in town." Wendy folded her arms across her chest. "So I heard Portland. Something about an anomaly?"

"Yes, one of the weak points in the dimension we've been discussing. It's actually on Mount Hood, about fifty miles out from the city. But we'd probably start in the city to check what effects the opening is having." Ford adjusted his glasses and beckoned them into the back, toward the house portion of the building.

"Hey, are we having a water balloon fight, or are we – oh, hey bro. Find out anything?" Grunkle Stan met them at the back door, Candy and Grenda running past him to survey the stock of balloons.

"Quite a bit. We have an idea about what to do, but we'll need to discuss a few things with Patrick and Matilda." Ford looked worried, and Mabel watched Stan as his brows crinkled. "I hate to say this, but the portals aren't quite like the one I went through. And…well, from my calculations, Dipper may be the only one that can close them. "

"Wait, we just said last night he's not using these powers. C'mere. " Stan tugged Ford aside and Mabel glanced at Dipper, who shrugged. The two muttered together, earnest in undertone. Rather than try to hear them, Mabel peered out the door and hurried to the pile of water balloons. Dipper followed her, Wendy ambling along behind.

Mabel loved the feeling of the sun filtering through the trees, and the water balloons were stacked three feet high. She pulled off her shoes and socks before running into the grass, joining Candy and Grenda. "I hate the smell of wet shoes." Whatever their grunkles were talking about, Mabel trusted them to sort it out. "So, we're not an even group, so there's going to have to be a handicap."

"Water balloons?" Wendy asked, hands on her hips. "I haven't played with water balloons in like four years."

Mabel handed her a blue balloon. "You and Dipper versus me and Candy and Grenda?"

Wendy nodded seriously. "Done. First team that's totally drenched loses." She handed one of the balloons to Dipper, who was still looking back toward the door. "Don't worry man, I'm sure they'll figure this out."

"I know. But I've been looking at my notes…guys, McGucket looked up the locations that are close to the anomalies. There have been some stories. People going missing, strange creature sightings. A lot of innocent people are involved. The mysteries and stuff last year were fun until we had bystanders getting turned to stone." Dipper turned to face them and Mabel recognized the line between her brother's paranoia and real, logical fear. "The last time we had a tear in a dimension, Bill and his goons came through. And if Grunkle Stan's memory wasn't ever fully erased, do you think maybe, in one of those dimensions, it's possible that Bill actually-?"

The back door to the shack swung open and they all turned to see Mom and Dad in the doorway, with bags under their eyes and hair throughly messy, as if they'd been driving for hours. Mom's hands flew to her mouth and tears filled her eyes while Dad put a hand on his chest and breathed deeply. "You're okay. Stan was telling the truth…you're okay."

The silence went on for a long moment, and Mabel scratched the back of her head uncomfortably. Candy looked at her with interest. "This is time for Candy and Grenda to vacate the premises?"

"Probably a good idea for right now." She nodded and took Grenda's arm, guiding her past the Pines parents. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Pines. We are friends of Mabel. Have a nice family discussion."

And with that they were left alone with their parents, save for Wendy, a pile of water balloons, and Gompers as he sidled out of the woods and up to the long grass to graze.


End file.
